cuervo rojo
by killer bee4
Summary: hyodou issei un chico quien perdió a sus padre por culpa de los ángeles caídos se unirá a una organización encargada de defender al mundo humano y destruir a todo lo sobrenatural que lo amenace isseixharem isseix?
1. prologo

**Bueno bueno se que me quieren asesinar algunos otros decir que en donde estaba y todo eso y la respuesta es que estoy ideando como meter a los personajes en la historia de one dxd**

 **bueno el punto de aqui es que este va ser mi segundo fic y ya se mas o menos escribir a demas de que esta idea me surgio viendo el diarion de jonathan bueno sin mas espera este prologo a y algunos poderes los saque de one piece y otros de naruto y algunos inventados**

 **nota:(recomiendo escuchar Natalya Kiløhertz: piano cover of Aviva Pastoral - Nathan Larson para dar ambientacion)**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **\- ¿** **que hacemos aqui? ¿ para que existimos? son preguntas que se hacen los seres humanos, son solo craciones de dios olvidadas en un pedazo de tierra al que llaman hogar muchos angeles los odian y quieren venir destruirlos otros son obligados a protegerlos y los demonios solo quieren emerger a dominarlos la unica salvacion que tienen los seres humanos son los demonios o bueno eso se creia a lo largo de los años muchos humanos se han dado cuenta de esto , al ver esto los humanos se han decidido a crear una organizacion que ayude al mundo humano esta organizacion se hace llamar cuervo estan aqui para proteger servir ala humanidad**

 **-hola te pregutaras por que estas aqui/ decia un hombre con una vestimenta de cuervo blanca con una armadura plateada y una capa de plumas como la de donxijote rosinante y un sombrero de dtective blanco/ preguntaras por que te elegimos a ti bueno esta organizacion se encarga de conseguir a los mejores de los mejores con un potencial inimaginable como el tuyo pequeño en estos momentos se que tienes un odio tremendo a sia algunas persona entre ellos los humanidad defenderla de seres como los angeles y de las demas creaturas dime te gustaria unirte**

 **se lo decia a un niño de 10 años con pelo castaño alborotado con ojos color ambar apagados que demostraban ira y odio**

 **-acepto pero con una condicion/decia el pequeño castaño**

 **-dime cual es pequeño polluelo/decia el hombre vestido de cuervo**

 **-por favor no me dejes solo/pedia el pequeño niño triste**

 **-esta bien desde ahora llamame joker sensei pequeño polluelo/decia el hombre con una voz tranquila y calida como la de un padre asia su hijo diria**

 **este seria el comiezo de un nuevo cuervo en esta gran organizacion**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **eh ¿que les parecio? por lo visto eh mejorado un poco mi escritura bueno ahora que subi esto creo que puedo escribir tranquila mente el one dxd no esta semana a si que si quieres matarme por eso intentarlo a qui te espero con una escopeta :3**

 **bueno espero que les guste y si habra mas cuervos y no esto no sera hate rias a si que olvinse de esta idea a y esto sera isseixharem la principal no me decido quien eso se los dejo a ustedes bueno sin mas se despide killerbee4**

 **nos vemos luego.**


	2. cap 1: el cuervo de la ventana

**hey al parecer si les sacare un capitulo hoy bueno este seria el cap 1 oficial este sera unos 7 años despues en kuoh bueno sin mas espera aqui el primer capitulo de cuervo rojo**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(pov rias)**

 **\- valla que dia mas aburrido/ decia una mujer pelirroja con ojos color verdes aqua casi azules con un cuerpo que dejaria babeando a todos los hombres del mundo y con unos pechos enormes que te dejarian empalmado de solo verlos**

 **pero por que estaba aburrida esta sensual peirroja bueno lo mas correcto seria presentarla ella es rias gremory una de las idols de la academia kuoh y una demonio de clase alta y la hedereda de la casa gremory, ella esta aburrida ya que todos es la misma rutina despierta se prepara para la escuela lllega y es alabada por todos al ser la mas hermosa de la academia eso al principio no le inportaba pero ahora se a vuelto molesto y repetitivo**

 **en ese momento alguien abre la puerta y se puede ver que es una chica pelinegra con ojos violeta con pechos un poco mas grandes que los de rias y un cuerpo casi tan perfecto como el de rias**

 **\- buchou eh llegado/ decia la hermosa pelinegra**

 **\- que bueno que has llegado akeno/ decia la pelirroja/ bueno akeno pongamonos a revisar los doc.../ la pelirroja se habia callado y fijo su atencion asia la ventana ya que en ella se encontraba un cuervo pero no era uno normal ya que este era tan rojo como el cabello de ella y los ojos del cuervo eran tan negros como la noche**

 **la pelirroja se sentia rara al ver al cuervo ya que sentia que la vijilaba esperando el mas minimo descuido para atacarla pero fue sacada de ese trance por su fiel y confiable reina akeno himejima (creo que asi se escribia :P)**

 **\- ¿buchou esta bien?/ preguntaba la pelinegra a su ama**

 **\- si akeno estoy bien/ decia la pelirroja**

 **\- ¿que le paso?/ preguntaba la pelinegra**

 **\- nada es solo el cuervo que esta en la ventana me esta poniendo incomoda/ respondia la pelirroja con u poco de incomodidad**

 **\- pero buchu en la ventana no hay nada/ decia con duda la pelinegra**

 **\- supongo que debio de salir volando/decia la pelirroja con un poco mas de tranquilidad**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(mientras tanto afuera del edificio del club) (pov issei)**

 **\- valla al parecer joker sensei tenia razon a qui si hay demonios/ decia el niño castaño solo que ahora el era un adolencente de 17 años el estaba parado en un arbo cercano al viejo edificio**

 **en ese momento un guantelete color rojo sangre con una joya colo esmeralda aparecio en su brazo izquierdo del cual provino una voz**

 **\- olle aibou/ decia la voz del guantelete**

 **\- ¿que sucede draig?/ preguntaba el castaño**

 **\- ¿que piensas hacer ahora? los mataras o/ preguntaba el dragon en el guantelete**

 **\- por el momento pienso solo vigilarlos / respondia el castaño**

 **por cierto no lo he presentado formalmente el es hyodou issei un cuervo aprendiz de uno de los cuervos mas poderosos el joker y tambien portador del legendario longinus boosted to gear, issei era nuevo en la academia cuando entro se llevo la atencion de las chicas de la escuela ganadose el apodo del 2 bishonen de la academia kuoh, esto causo que muchos chicos le tuvieran odio entre ellos el duo pervertido de kuoh**

 **\- bueno pienso que es hora de ir a casa/ decia el castaño**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **( club de investigacion de lo oculto) (pov rias)**

 **\- por cierto akeno ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?/ preguntaba la pelirroja**

 **\- hai buchou aqui esta/ respondía la pelinegra con su elegante forma de ser mientras le daba una carpeta**

 **\- gracias/ en seguida la pelirroja abrió la carpeta**

 **\- buchou para que es eso/ preguntaba una chica de cabello blanco corto ojos color amarillos con un adorno en su pelo de gato negro con un cuerpo de loli ella es koneko toujou la mascota de la escuela**

 **\- es el folder de un estudiante/ respondía la pelirroja ala pequeña loli**

 **\- ¿se podria saber de quien? buchou/ preguntaba esta vez un chico apuesto rubio con ojos grises con un lunar en su pomulo derecho el era yuuto kiba el 1 bishonen de la academia kuoh**

 **\- es el de hyodou issei creo que esta en tu salón kiba/ respondía la pelirroja (en este fic kiba eh issei y sanji estarán en el mismo salón)**

 **\- a si ya se quien es y ¿para que lo quiere?/ preguntaba el rubio**

 **\- lo que pasa es que lo deseo reclutar y quiero saber mas sobre el/ respondia la pelirroja**

 **nombre: hyodou issei**

 **edad: 17**

 **grado: 2do año ( no se el grupo :P)**

 **aprovechamiento: es el 2do de la clase**

 **\- valla hay muy poca información de el / decia la pelirroja/ koneko te pediré que lo investigues de cerca por favor/pedía la pelirroja a su pequeña kuhai**

 **\- hai buchou/ respondía la peliblanca**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(fuera de la academia puente) (ya saben cual :v) (pov isse)**

 **issei caminaba por el puente que estaba entre el y su casa cuando de pronto una chica lo detuvo y le pregunto**

 **\- disculpa ¿tu eres hyodou issei kun?/ preguntaba una chica pelinegra ojos morados ( ala verga ya saben como es :v)**

 **\- si ese soy yo para que me nesecitas/ respondia el castaño cortes mente**

 **-y..yo quería saber si quieres salir conmigo/ decia avergonzada la pelinegra**

 **\- (obviamente es un ángel caído su presencia la delata su pongo que tendre que decirle que si aver que pasa) claro te espero este domingo en el centro alas 10 /decía cortes mente el joven castaño**

 **\- arigato issei kun te espero el domingo/ decía la pelinegra mientras se iba**

 **\- supongo que tengo que estar preparado este domingo ¿tu que dices draig?/ le preguntaba cansado al dragon del guantelete**

 **\- supongo que si aibou/ le decía el dragón**

 **\- como sea volvamos a casa**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **listo cap 1 terminado ahora a desaparecer casi otro mes wuajajjajaja soy maligno :3 bueno espero que les alla gustado y ya tengo el orden del harem:**

 **1 asia y rias**

 **2 sona y serafall**

 **3 akeno**

 **4 koneko y kuroka**

 **5 xenovia**

 **6 irina**

 **7 ravel y lefay**

 **8 katase y murayame y kiryu**

 **si quieren que Gabriel este en el harem diganme y la meto y se preguntaran porque asia y rias como las principales Rias por que me gusta y Asia por que siento que la degradan en los fics bueno sin mas que decir me voy adios**

 **nos vemos**


	3. cap 2: la identidad de issei

**okay okay los voy a cosentir el 2 cap los subire hoy mientras me ideo la puta forma de subir one dxd ._. okay que empieze**

 **[aibou] draig**

 **{vali} albion o algun ser de nivel superior**

 **(viva el porno) pensamientos**

 ***hola ay alguien* tel, comunicador etc**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **cap 2: la identidad de issei, issei vs raynare**

 **(pov issei) (ciudad de kuoh centro)**

 **(estaba esperando a yumma en el lugar que acordamos yo habia llegado 20 minutos antes a decir verdad esta semana se me habia echo cansada ya que la sierva de la demonio pelirroja me ah estado siguiendo toda esta semana hasta el punto que creo que me ha seguido al baño ._. no se que pasa con estos demonios creo que me quieren reclutar, bueno lo bueno es que creo que no me esta siguiendo hoy)**

 **\- disculpe/ le habla una mujer vestida de maid hablando al castaño**

 **\- si que necesita/ le decía el castaño cortes mente**

 **\- tenga/ le daba un papel con un símbolo extraño (nota: no se hagan ya saben cual es :v)**

 **\- gracias (mmm este es el símbolo de gremory entonces si ella despues de todo es la hedereda de la casa gremory)/pensaba el castaño cuando siente que alguien le toca el hombro**

 **\- issei kun lamento la tardanza/ decía la pelinegra que al parecer acababa de llegar (ya saben como estaba vestida :v)**

 **\- no no te preocupes yo también acabo de llegar/ decía el castaño con una sonrisa/ por cierto te ves bien yumma chan/ recalcaba el castaño**

 **\- arigato issei kun por cierto tu tampoco te ves mal/ decía la pelinegra**

 **el castaño vestía unos jeans negros una roja y arriba de ste una chaqueta gruesa de cuero con una bufanda roja y unos converse negros**

 **\- arigato yumma chan bueno que me dices si vamos a comer algo/ decia el castaño**

 **-claro tengo hambre/ decia la pelinegra**

 **( okay okay ya saben como fue la cita :v lo unico que cambiare es que issei en vez de regalarle una pulsera le dio un dige en forma de ave ya saben cual :v esta en el nombre del fic)**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(kuoh city parque) (pov issei)**

 **\- issei kun te importaría hacer algo por mi/ pedía la caída**

 **\- claro que necesitas ( creo que ya va intentar matarme, deberia esperar para hacer una entrada triunfal)/ pensaba el castaño divertido**

 **\- morirías por mi/ decía la pelinegra de forma aterradora**

 **\- eh disculpa podrías repetirlo (really nigga no se te ocurrió algo mejor)/ pensaba el castaño**

 **-que si podrías morir por mi/ al decir eso cambo su vestimenta a una sadomasoquista y le brotaron alas negras en su espalda**

 **al ver esto issei estaba con una cara de poker face**

 **\- (me pregunto si me quiere matar o va hacer una porno)/ pensaba el castaño con la misma cara de poker face**

 **\- valla parece que te deje sin palabras bueno es mejor que mueras ahora/ despues de decir eso la pelinegra hace una lanza de luz y la arroja al castaño/ no me culpes a mi culpa a dios que puso una sacread gear en tu cuerpo**

 **antes de que la lanza le diera en el estomago issei la detuvo con su mano destrullendola en el proceso**

 **\- en serio intentastes matarme con esto/ señalando donde estaba la lanza/ en serio eres una ángel caído debilucha/ decía con sorna en su voz/ ademas déjame mostrarte que es una verdadera transformación**

 **de pronto muchos cuervos empezaron a rodear a issei y su ropa cambio a una de un traje estilo ninja (tomen de referencia los de fullmetal alchesmis brotherhood)con una armadura plateada con rodilleras protectores de codos y hombreras plateadas con una gabardina color blanco que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y en su mano izquierda la bossted to gear y una mascara de cuervo al estilo antifaz que en la nariz tenia un pico pequeño de cuervo y hacia ver sus ojos de un color rojo**

 **\- esta si es una verdadera transformación/ decía con orgullo el castaño**

 **\- mierda eres parte de esa organización/ decía reynare con fastidio en su voz**

 **\- si originalmente vine a investigar a unos demonios pero escuche de unos angeles caidos que asesinaban a usuarios de sacread gear/explicaba el muchacho vestido de cuervo**

 **\- bueno ya no importa eso si te mato y me quedo con esa sacread gear kokabiel sama me asendera/ decia la pelinegra confiada**

 **\- bueno pero antes de comenzar me puedes decir tu verdadero nombre/decia issei serio**

 **\- bueno almenos te dare ese lujo antes de morir mi nombre es reynare/ decia la pelinegra**

 **\- reynare lo recordare, bueno empecemos/ lo decia mietras de su palma empezaba a salir una estaca negra (como las de nagato)**

 **\- jajajjaja enserio crees que me mataras con ese juguete sera mas facil matar.../ cuando reynare se dio cuenta habia sido cortada ala mitad/b...ba...bastardo c...como l...lo...hiciste**

 **\- bueno ya que vas a morir creo que tengo que decírtelo al cabo no tienes mas de 20 min/ decía el castaño serio/ esta es la legendaria sangre de dios esta me da la habilidades de crear estacas o armas con un poder tan santo que mata a todo lo impuro de un toque en su máximo potencial aunque apenas lo tenga al 5% de su máximo potencial es suficiente para matar a un ángel de tu rango**

 **\- jejeje parece que si pudiste conmigo pero recuerda que hay mas ángeles caídos y mas fuertes que yo pequeña porquería/ decía reynare con una sonrisa burlona con sus ojos apagados**

 **\- descansa en paz ángel caído reynare/ después de decir esto el castaño le clava la estaca en la cabeza a reynare**

 **pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que cierta pelirroja había visto todo el espectáculo**

 **\- valla así que un cuervo en mi territorio esto sera interesante/ decia la pelirroja con cierto interés en el castaño**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **bueno esto fue todo por hoy ahora si hasta la otra y porcierto quieren que a asia le ponga una segunda sacread gear y si quieren que la ponga cual sea pueden inventar de la que sea solo con unos requisitos**

 **1 tiene que ser a larga distancia**

 **2 de preferencia con apariencia medieval**

 **bueno sin mas me despido hasta la próxima**

 **hasta luego**


	4. cap 3: presentacion

hola a qui esta el nuevo cap espero que les guste ;D

cap 3: presentacion

[aibou] draig

{vali} albion o algun ser de nivel superior

(viva el porno) pensamientos

*hola ay alguien* tel, comunicador etc

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(pov issei) (kuoh city)

ha pasado una semana con el incidente de el ángel caído lo cual me molesta un poco ya que la maldita loli no me para de seguir juro que si me segue siguendo la gremory se queda sin sierva

-uff este va a ser un largo día/ se quejaba el castaño

\- pasa algo issei kun/ hablaba una chica de pelo rosa ojos rosas pechos de tamaño normal y un buen trasero ( admitamoslo soy un poco pervertido :v) esta chica por su puesto se trata de katase

-ah katase e espera ¿donde esta murayama? es raro no verlas juntas/ decia el castaño

\- a lo que pasa es que se quedo en club terminando unas cuantas cosas/ respondia la pelirrosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza

\- a ok creo que es hora de que salg.../ se nota interrumpido cuando alguien le toca el hombro

\- hyodou kun/ quien le hablaba era nada mas ni menos el 1 bishonen de la academia kiba yuuto

\- ¿que sucede kiba san?/ preguntaba el castaño

-la presidenta quiere verte/ decia kiba

\- a ok ahora vamos para alla/ decia el castaño

es hora de recapitular cuando issei mato a reynare una pocas horas despues habia recibido una llamada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(pov issei) (flash back)

\- joker sensei que necesita/ decía el castaño por el teléfono

*issei* / se escuchaba la voz de un hombre de nomas de 25 años

\- ¿si que necesita?/preguntaba el castaño

*necesito que te infiltres entre los demonios que están en tu academia*/ pedía el hombre de tras del teléfono

\- ¿para que quiere que me infiltre?/preguntaba el castaño con duda

* necesito juntar informacion y al ver que estas en una mision en la misma ciudad en las que están las hermanas de los maous lucifer y leviathan que mejor oportunidad*/ decia con confiansa el hombre tras el teléfono

-okay sensei tratare en inflintarme/ decía con pereza el castaño

*okay issei avísame cuando consigas informacion*/ decía el hombre tras el teléfono

tras eso el resto de esa semana se tuvo que hacer cercano a algunos de los miembros del club del ocultismo para ganar su confianza

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(pov rias) (viejo edificio)

estaba esperando a que llegara hyodou issei de echo me sorprendió que se allá vuelto cercano con kiba eso no me lo espere aunque no confió en el aun ya que pertenece a esa organización no conozco mucho sobre esa organización pero tanto onii sama y otou sama me han dicho que son peligrosos y artimañosos que no me arriesgara con uno de ellos

en eso se habré la puerta del club mostrando a kiba e issei pero ellos venían con katase

\- yuuto me podrías decir porque la trajiste a ella/ exija la pelirroja

\- gomen buchou esque hyodou kun dijo que no vendria sin ella/ le decia el rubio a su ama

\- okay yuuto/decía la pelirroja suspirando cansadamente/ hyodou issei toma asiento tengo que hablar de ciertas cosas contigo/decia la pelirroja seria

\- okay rias gremory sempai yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo/decia el castaño educadamente/ bueno para iniciar hay que presentarnos formal y verdaderamente/decia elcastaño serio

\- mi nombre es rias gremory la heredera de la casa gremory y un demonio de clase alta y tambien la ruin princess/ decia la pelirroja

\- okay me toca ami soy hyodou issei y soy un cuervo nivel capitán aluno del legendario joker y el cuervo del dolor

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

con esto termino el cap 3 y ya por cierto a un hay tiempo para que digan como quieren la segunda sacred gear de asi los requisitos estan en el anterior capitulo

nos vemos luego disculpen si fue corto


	5. cap 4: confrontacion

Baia baia algún día actualizare juan dxd pero hoy no será el día y seguiré con cuervo rojo

* * *

El club del ocultismo estaba en silencio por un lado teníamos ala hermosa Rias gremory y por el otro a hyoudou issei con su vestimenta de cuervo al lado de issei se encontraba katase mientras que con rias se encontraba su sequito ambos lados se miraban igual de serios hasta que rias rompió el silencio

\- se puede saber por qué estás en mi territorio cuervo?/ preguntaba la despampanante mujer

\- vaya tan hostil princesa gremory no estoy aquí para pelear eso no resolvería nada estoy aquí porque me interesa unirme a un grupo aquí en kuoh/ respondía con educación el castaño

\- y que te hace creer que te dejaría unirte a mi sequito/ decía la pelirroja con incredulidad

\- quien dijo que quería unirme a tu sequito/ decía serio el castaño/ la verdad no dudo de la fuerza que tiene este grupo pero este grupo es movido con miedo y sentimientos de venganza y odio francamente ni aunque me dieran todo el dinero de este mundo me uniría a él, la verdad preferiría unirme al grupo sitri ya que ese se maneja por estrategia y puedo ver que su líder es una líder nata/decía el castaño despectivamente para el grupo de la pelirroja

El grupo gremory miraba de mala manera al castaño pe lamentablemente para rias él tenía razón en su grupo había demasiado odio y no lo podía negar por eso pero ella no se permitiría dejar que hablen mal de sus sequitos pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar koneko con una mirada seria iba a atacar al castaño enmascarado de cuervo pero fue detenida por una espada de madera

\- vaya no pensé que la mascota de la escuela fuera tan agresiva/ decía katase pero con una vestimenta de cuervo más simple un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro unos pantalones militares negros con unas zapatillas al juego con antifaz de cuervo blanco

\- (no puede ser ella también lo es)/ pensaba rias sorprendida

En tanto katase mueve la espada de madera mandando a volar a la peli plateada hacia la pared como una muñeca de trapo

\- como podrás notar no fui tan tonto como traer a una simple humana aquí o si gremory san, no busco pelear lo que busco es no tener problemas solo quiero que tanto tu como yo no tengamos problemas en nuestros propios asuntos/ decía el castaño mientras tomaba a la peligrosa del hombro

Pero antes de poder continuar kiba enojado se había lanzado hacia los dos a una máxima velocidad con una espada pero antes de continuar había sido golpeado por un puño a alta velocidad el joven rubio apenas fue capaz de bloquearlo no antes de ser lanzado como ala loli anterior mente

\- ara no acaso creíste que te dejaría tocar al jefe tan fácil niño bonito/ decía un chico con un paliacate negro en la cabeza una máscara de cuervo de cara completa una camisa sin mangas negra vendas negras que llegaban hasta el ante brazo pantalones militares negros con batas militares del mismo tipo

\- matsuda ¿Por qué tardaste?/ preguntaba el castaño

\- lo siento jefe ¿pero es seguro decir nuestros nombres al frente de los demonios?/ preguntaba dudoso el nuevo

\- no te preocupes lo tengo permitido además si es necesario podemos obligarlos a guardar silencio/ decía normal el castaño

Rias estaba furiosa pero sabía que no le podría hacer frente ella sabía que el poder de él era superior al de ella

\- bueno quiero molestar mas/ lo dice mientras le lanza un bote con don dos pastillas azules/ lamento que dos de mis subordinados los hayan atacado a tus siervos estos son píldoras yo les llamo [poción]

Los recuperara en unos segundo/ lo decía mientras salía de la habitación seguido de sus dos subordinados

rias no desconfiaba de esas pastillas el porque era simple si los hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho hace unos segundos

\- ah esto se pondrá pesado/ decía la pelirroja cansada mientras akeno atendía a los dos chicos

* * *

\- jefe usted cree que haya sido buena idea presentarnos ante los gremory digo hubiéramos ido primero con los sitri/ decía matsuda

-tranquilo matsuda todo a su tiempo/ decía el castaño mientras caminaba con katase devuelta con sus uniformes de la academia

-por cierto katase llama a Murayama,aika y a motohama los necesitaremos/ decía el castaño

-claro me tomara unos momentos/ decía mientras desaparecía la peli rosa del lugar

\- vamos matsuda hay que encargarnos de algo esta noche/ decía caminado el castaño

\- okay usted manda jefe/ decía siguiendo el calvo


End file.
